Get Rid Of Her
by robyn-and-her-sinking-ships
Summary: [Hiccelsa] Arendelle burns as Elsa and Anna are kidnapped. Taken across the sea, Elsa wakes to find herself surrounded by Vikings and dragons. Anna is no where to be found. Can the Chief of Berk help her find her sister?
1. Fire

**Hi!**

 **Hiccelsa story here, I really enjoyed writing this and I hope I'll end up carrying on with this fic!**

 **The fic is after Frozen and HTTYD2, but things may not always be inline with the canon of the TV series and such for Dragons (I haven't seen them!).**

 **Disclaimer; the characters, locations and anything else specific to Frozen or How to Train Your Dragom do not belong to me. Sadly I can't have my own Hiccup or Toothless.**

* * *

There was fire everywhere. The air was thick with smoke and ash, swirling in a haze that licked the walls of the Palace. Screaming and crying villagers fled their homes as armoured men slaughtered those who didn't run fast enough. Monstrous shapes and shadows called into the night, the echoes stirring the sleeping Queen of Arendelle.

Elsa was warm. An unnatural feeling for the Snow Queen. Groggily, she lifted a hand to her forehead, something her mother once did to check Anna for a fever. The skin was hot to the touch, with small beads of sweat beginning to form along her brow. Elsa slowly sat up and reached for the jug of water on her nightstand. The water did nothing to ease her rising temperature, causing Elsa to feel certain that something was definitely wrong.

Just as she was about to head down to the Physician's quarters, a bright flash lit up the room. Elsa, curious at what could be happening outside, stepped towards the nearest window. Pulling aside the drapes, Elsa peered into the night. The devastation that could be seen was nothing short of a nightmare for the young queen, whose eyes were fixed on the dancing flames. Little did the Queen know, there were strangers in her castle. Warriors in thick leather pieces of armour and war paint that cut down all civilians that they encountered, searching for the prize that they had came for: The Snow Queen of Arendelle.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna choked her way along the corridor towards her sisters room. The smoke had weakened the princess, who stumbled down the hallway trying not to step on shards of glass. The windows had burst inwards just before Anna left the safety of her bedroom. The door swung open and Anna fell in. Elsa rushed to her aid, the spell the fire had cast over her broken.

"Elsa! What's happening? Are we being attacked? Is it the Southern Isles?"

Elsa shook her head. "I don't know anymore than you, Anna."

Anna ran towards her sister and hugged her just before the door burst off of its hinges, revealing several men, each armed with swords and axes. The yelled in a language foreign to the sisters, in a tone that could only be assumed as triumph. The largest thug pointed at the girls and barked a command. The huge men came towards them, and Elsa tried to stand protectively in front of her sister.

"Who are you?!" Anna yelled, pushing forward. "What do you want with us?"

One of the men swung a heavy looking shield towards Anna and she crumpled, hitting the floor at Elsa's feet with a soft thud. Elsa gasped and knelt to cradle Anna's head. She was unconscious, a bloody gash across her forehead. Elsa looked in horror at the raiders, as the one with the shield once again lifted his weapon.

* * *

Elsa woke to a rocking sensation that made her sick to her stomach. She inched her eyes open slowly; they prickled and stung. Everything was bright and painful, and she quickly shut them again. She moaned as a wave of nausea hit her. She tried to move her arms, but they refused to move. Something had happened. Something with Anna.

"Anna?" She moaned. There was no reply from her sister.

"Look 'ere, lads, our prize is finally awake." The voice was definitely masculine and did not sound friendly. A chorus of cheers followed.

"Who is that? Where's Anna?" Elsa struggled against the unknown force holding her back. She forced her eyes open to look at her kidnappers. There were two rows of men in front of her, each moving in a steady rhythm holding long wooden oars. They were on some sort of single decked ship, a vast and seemingly endless span of water around them. There was a man stood in front of her, obviously the leader of this team of brutes and the one who had noticed her consciousness.

"Your sister din't put up much o' a fight." He grinned at her, his teeth black and yellow. "In fact, she barely screamed a' all!" The men around him burst out laughing.

Elsa struggled against her bindings. What had they done to poor Anna? She tried not to listen as they made the jeering comments.

"-so petite and fragile-"

"-wish I could have gotten to know her better, if you know what I mean!"

"-and for a while I thought you'd killed her!" The leader was at clutching his stomach as he doubled over with laughter.

Elsa's hands were tied behind her, attached to a post. She tried, as discreetly as possible, to use her powers, but to no avail. She was too warm, still feverish. Her warmth increased with her worry for Anna and anger towards the marauders. All she could do was glare.

"We've still got a fair distance t' go. Are you going to be our source o' entertainment?" He leered at her. Elsa scowled at him, trying to ignore the rising heat of her face.

"Where is my sister? What have you done with her?"

"You should be more concerned with what's gonna happen to you, my lovely." His grubby hands stroked her hair and then roughly grabbed her chin. "But for now, you can shut that pretty mouth of yours and keep quiet."

The man and his crew laughed as Elsa flushed angrily. The warmth in her cheeks only reminded her of how helpless she had become.

They left her alone for a while after that, and Elsa managed to get what she hoped was a few hours sleep. The men were dripping with sweat as they pushed on through the worsening weather. Pressure had begun to build around them, causing a rise in temperature. Elsa felt as though her skin was melting, the ropes around her wrists biting into her flesh. The ship didn't pass any islands as they progressed, and Elsa began to wonder if these thugs even knew where they were going. From what she could tell from the positioning of the sun, they were headed west. Rations were passed around at noon, but none came Elsa's way. She felt weak and dizzy. Dehydrated.

 _What's the use of having the control over ice when I can't use it to protect myself?_

* * *

"As a Chief, you need to follow the alliances and wars of your fellow tribes in order to prepare for a potential battle. This is where many newly instated Chief's end up being so big headed that they think they don't need a plan. They send their best warriors off to battle and expect them to win. They never seem to expect the soldiers bloody heads brought to them on a pike."

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his temples. He was always eager to learn new things about dragons, but politics? Not exactly the easiest subject to concentrate on. A map of the Barbaric Archipelago was stretched out on the table which showed the location of the nearby islands and the Viking tribes that lived there. There were eight tribes that currently occupied the Archipelago, with more tribes residing on islands to the west and the south east. Conflicts were common, but it meant that alliances were always changing. Hiccup, having recently taken over as Chief, had a lot of work to do.

Toothless, Hiccup's Night Fury, was curled up on a nearby bed of rock. The dragon had been incredibly nosey at the start of the lesson, but had quickly decided sleeping would be more fun. The dragon was swishing his tail in his dreams, flicking the prosthetic tailfin he wore around like a bright red flag.

"-and that's when the dolphins decided the birds should celebrate Snoggletog."

 _What?_

Hiccup looked away from his dragon and back to the blacksmith.

"You weren't paying attention, again! Did you mess up your notes this time?" Gobber smirked at the Chief.

Hiccup looked at his notebook sheepishly, half expecting him to have absentmindedly written whatever rubbish Gobber had spouted. Instead, he found he'd barely written two words. Quickly moving his arm to cover the blank pages, Hiccup glanced up again. The shadows in the Chief's house were stretching longer and longer.

"Come on, Gobber," Hiccup sighed. "It's almost sunset. You know that me and Toothless need to take our evening flight."

Gobber pursed his lips. "You and that accursed dragon. You'll do anything to get out of your studies!"

Hiccup grinned at Gobber's words. Gobber sighed dramatically and rolled up the map. "Just because I'm letting you go early tonight does not mean we won't be studying extra early tomorrow. You best be ready for a quiz!"

Hiccup packed up his things and took them upstairs. His room was still as littered with designs for projects and sketches of Toothless as it had been when he was fifteen. The small bedroom didn't give the impression that The Master of Dragons lived there.

He grabbed his flight gear just before hurrying back downstairs. Once he had his armour on, he poked Toothless awake. The dragon was only irritated for a short time before warming up to the idea of a sunset flight. Gobber joked that the pair of them were like an old married couple. Hiccup laughed as he and Gobber exited the Great Hall. The old blacksmith frowned as they came to the path.

"Is that a ship coming in? I didn't think we'd sent anyone out that far today."

Hiccup followed his gaze. A speck of brown could be seen in the distance, obviously a ship of some sort. "That's because we didn't."

Hiccup ran back towards the Chiefs house, grabbing his helmet from the table. "Toothless! Bud! We gotta go!"

* * *

Toothless shot towards the ship, nothing more than a black blur to those below. The yells coming from the ship emphasised the fact that they were a little surprised to see them.

"State your reasons for trespass!" Hiccup yelled towards the ship, Toothless circling overhead.

"Trade!" Came the reply.

Toothless swooped down and landed gracefully on the deck. His long tail almost knocked over a good portion of the crew. Hiccup removed his helmet and dismounted, facing a tall, wide man that stood at the bow of the ship.

"I assume you have command of this ship?" Hiccup could see the remnants of war paint and dried blood across the man's skin and armour. The man gave a slow nod.

"M'name is Fritjof, of the No-Man's Clan. Tha' there is a migh'y fine beast you got." He goggled at Toothless, who turned his nose up at him in disinterest.

"What is it you've come to trade?" Hiccup tried to be as polite as possible. A man saying he was from the No-Man's Clan meant he was a sword for hire. Fritjof could end up being unpredictable.

"And what's it to you, mate? We just want to do a little business in this area, is all."

"What type of business are you here for?"

"My boss. He wants one o' your dragons, don't he." Fritjof patted his sword at these words, "I'm 'ere to speak to the chief to do some trading." He looked proud in that moment as though he had done something worthy of praise. Obviously this brute was picked for his brawn rather than his brains, brawn that had definitely taken down a dragon or two in its past.

"I'm afraid you've already met the chief." Hiccup said quietly. Toothless growled and the ridges along his spine began to glow. It took several moments for Hiccup's words to sink in, but then all the man did was burst out laughing.

"You? Chief? Ha! You look more like a toothpick than a chief!"

Toothless snarled. Hiccup gave him a look that said "calm down, you could make things worse." Several of the crew drew their weapons.

"Regardless of my stature, what is it that you wanted to trade?" Hiccup repeated again. He wasn't considering any trade at all, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"In exchange for a dragon as mighty as your own, we 'ave our own mighty fine piece to offer." Fritjof took a side step to the left.

Behind him, there was a woman. She appeared to be sleeping, but it was more than likely that she had been knocked unconscious. Her hair, pale as the moon, hung over her face. There was blood in it; so she must have been taken by force.

Hiccup put on his best 'disinterested' look. "Is that all you have to trade?" Vikings were often too proud for their own good. If he acted as though he didn't care, they would more than likely try to persuade him otherwise.

The captain looked annoyed. "This girl happens to be a princess! Can you not tell by her beauty?"

Hiccup examined his nails. "Eh, I've seen better. She's definitely not worth one of my dragons."

The Vikings aboard the ship became outraged. The ship began to rock violently as the heavily armoured men began to protest.

"We wa' sent to get rid of 'er! Will you make a trade wi' us or not?"

Hiccup smiled. "I'll happily take her off of your hands. From that blood in her hair, it would appear that she has been a bit of trouble for you. However, I won't give you a dragon. Think of this as a gift. Bring the Hairy Hooligan tribe something worthy of a trade, and I'll reconsider it."

Hiccup climbed back onto Toothless' back no more than ten minutes later. After a little bit of bartering, (and the exchange of a few pieces of gold) Hiccup had cut the young woman free of her ropes and placed her sleeping form on the Night Fury's back. Night had begun to settle over Berk as the trio swiftly flew towards the island. Gobber had been waiting for them to return, his Hotburple, Grump, by his side. Hiccup quickly explained to Gobber what had happened on the ship, before they moved the No-Man's hostage from Toothless. Hiccup was surprised to find that she was incredibly light, which was probably aided by the fact that she was only wearing a thin blue nightdress. Gobber reasoned it would probably be much easier to keep an eye on her if she was placed under Hiccup's care. Many Vikings passed through the Chief's home, so if she tried to wander off she would quickly be discouraged.

Hiccup carried her, bridal style, though the house and up the stairs. Gobber and Toothless followed dutifully behind him, watching as gently placed her on his bed.

"I sent one of the Thorston twins to go fetch Gothi," Gobber informed his Chief.

Gothi was Berk's Elder and Healer, and was the clear choice for making sure this former captive of Fritjof's was healthy. Hiccup placed the sheets over the girl before leaving Toothless and Gobber to watch over her.

 _Who was this girl? Fritjof had claimed that she was a princess. But who had demanded that Fritjof "get rid of her"?_

* * *

 **Hope it was okay for a first chapter! :D**


	2. Smoke

**Wow! I really didn't expect such a huge response from the one chapter! Thankyou to everyone that followed and favourited!**

 **An even bigger thank you to those that reviewed: Water-star, Colonel Pepper, Kilo8, ShadowXseed, blue bird, ForteEXEMaster, SeaFuedJagger, Guest and IcyeyesBright99! Thankyou to those who asked questions, it really made me think of where exactly this story is going!**

 **Also, I'm not the best writer, so I apologise if my writing doesn't fit to everyone's standards. And regarding Elsa's powers, when she's ill she doesn't react like how she does in Frozen Fever, just so everyone is aware about that :-)**

 **The next chapter up probably won't appear as quickly as this one, but I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own either Frozen or HTTYD.**

* * *

Three days later and the captive princess still had not woken. Hiccup was frustrated. He still had no answers about the girl to give to his people. Fishlegs had been trying to soothe the Chieftain's nerves all morning, but his babbling did little to calm Hiccup. The girl continued to sleep upstairs in his bed, with Gothi checking on her every few hours. The girl had a fever and appeared to be quite unwell. Why she would not wake was still a mystery.

"Hiccup? Shouldn't we be going?" Fishlegs was staring at Hiccup. Hiccup glanced up from his sketchbook and nodded. They were sat in the main room of Hiccup's house, as Hiccup and his friends often did. Hiccup hated being in the house alone after his father's death, so his friends, and other villagers, often stopped by to see him.

"What were you drawing?" Fishlegs tried to peer at the sketchbook, but Hiccup quickly snapped it shut and put it on the table.

"It's nothing, really. Just, uh, drawings of dragons." Fishlegs seemed to accept this answer, as he started to walk towards the door. Hiccup felt a little bit guilty. The sketch had not been of dragons. In fact, it hadn't even turned into what he had started drawing. He picked the book back up and flicked to the sketch. It had started out being a sketch of Astrid. He'd sketched her many times before, but it was different now. And the drawing didn't even look like her. He tossed it down again and followed Fishlegs.

* * *

The council met in the Great Hall, along with Hiccup's friends. There were seven of them sat at the long table, patiently waiting for Hiccup to arrive. Gobber was sat to the right of the Chief's Chair, and Spitelout, Snotlout's father, to the left. Bucket and Mulch sat beside each of them, along with Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Astrid was the only one missing. As Hiccup sat down at the end of the table, they watched him in silence. This behaviour was very unlike the group of Vikings, but it was custom to wait until the Chief was seated before bombarding him with questions.

"Who is this girl?"

"Has she woken up yet?"

"Is it true she's a princess?"

His friends were on their feet. He had expected them to be the first to ask questions. With the arrival of the stranger and his usual work, he had had very little time over the past couple of days to talk to them. When they had sought him out to question him, all he said was that they would discuss it at the meeting.

Hiccup waved them to sit and the group fell silent again. "So far," Hiccup began, "We don't know very much at all about the girl. She hasn't woken up yet and Gothi says that if she doesn't wake soon, she may not wake at all. The No-Man's Viking's who brought her here claimed she was a princess, but we can't know that for certain until she is able to tell us herself."

"Well, she certainly looks like a princess," said Snotlout. Everyone turned to him. Hiccup hadn't allowed anyone but himself, Gothi and Gobber in to see her. Snotlout dropped his smile at the attention. "What? That's just what I heard from Gobber."

Gobber looked at Hiccup guiltily. "Sorry, Hiccup, they only asked what she looked like. I couldn't deny them that."

Hiccup nodded. "It's fine, it's fine. It's true that she looks unlike anyone from the clans that we know of. If she is a princess, it is extremely likely that someone will be looking for her."

Ruffnut leaned forward. "Is that why you sent Astrid away? To find who this princess belongs to?"

An awkward silence followed that. Hiccups cheeks flushed and he looked down at his hands. He and Astrid had broken things off a few weeks ago, and Hiccup wasn't really ready to talk about it just yet. The others seemed to sense this as he heard Ruffnut say: "Ow! You were all thinking it, no need to punch me!"

Hiccup sighed and looked up. "Astrid and Stormfly are travelling to all the nearby islands to see if anyone knows who she is. She wanted to get away for a while and volunteered to do this. We aren't here to discuss what happened between Astrid and I, so if you don't mind, I'd prefer if we dropped the subject."

Snotlout cleared his throat. "What are we going to do if she wakes up? Is she our prisoner or our guest? Chief Hiccup, you did technically buy her from those sell swords, is she now a member of the clan?"

Everyone turned to Hiccup for his answer. He honestly didn't know what they were going to do with her. As a relatively peaceful clan, it would be wrong to keep the girl locked away. So far, she hadn't done anything that would cause them to take that sort of action and they didn't know what she had been through to get to Berk.

"If she wakes, we will treat her like a guest. An honorary clan member, if you will. If she proves to be a threat, we will have to keep her under guard until we can get her back to wherever she came from."

* * *

After this, the council finished for the day. Hiccup's friends took off with their dragons, and the other council members returned to their homes. Hiccup accompanied Gobber on the way back to the forge. Despite being Chief now, and no longer Gobber's apprentice, Hiccup still managed to spend a great deal of his time in the workshop. When they were inside, Hiccup didn't hesitate to sit himself down and to gingerly take off his prosthetic.

"Is your leg playing up again?" Gobber took the metal leg from Hiccup and began to examine it.

"It just needs a little bit of oil on the centre coil. The switching of the feet sometimes has to be done manually, which is really frustrating when I try and fly with Toothless."

"Where is Toothless anyways?" Gobber asked as he took apart the prosthetic. "I didn't see him during the meeting."

"I left him with the girl. Figured he'd be able to come and find me straight away if she woke up."

Hiccup watched as the blacksmith rubbed oil onto each of the separate pieces of metal, before fixing them back into place on to the replacement limb.

Gobber was frowning when he said: "Won't Toothless end up frightening the girl? I mean, not everywhere has dragons." He held out the leg for Hiccup to take and then stood up. "Maybe you should put someone else on watch?"

Hiccup, realising what his friend had said was true, slid the prosthetic onto what remained of his calf. He tested the weight carefully and then also stood. "I guess you're right. I mean, we knew about dragons before and we were still scared of them. What would happen if you'd never even seen one before?"

* * *

The first thing Elsa realised was that she was comfortable. She wasn't tied to a post or sweating uncontrollably. True, the sheets felt damp and her hair felt as though it was clinging to her skin, but in those few moments of first waking up she felt safe. When she opened her eyes and sat up, she could see that she was in a rather small room, on a bed. There was light coming in through a window and the were sheets of paper everywhere. _Where am I?_

Pushing her hair back from her face and untangling her legs from the bedsheets, Elsa swung her feet to the floor. Her feet, instead of resting on wood or stone, we met with something warm, black and...scaly? Some sort of creature was laid beside the bed and she had woken it. It's bright yellow-green eyes stared up at her, lamp like and unblinking. Without thinking, she scrambled over the bed and away from the creature. She backed against the wall as it twisted and stretched. There was a door next to her, and after a hard push it swung open. Elsa bolted out of it and ran down a flight of stairs. The building looked like someone's house, but she wasn't planning on sticking around to find out who it belonged to. A couple of strides later and she was outside.

The weather was cool, but not freezing. A breeze whipped up her hair as she gazed out at the scene before her. Houses and other buildings, with people walking to and fro. Styles of architecture and dress unlike any she had seen before. Beyond that, the sea.

There was a noise like someone was speaking to her. Elsa turned around to find four people, three boys and one girl, stood gaping at her. They appeared to be around Anna's age. One of the boys, with dark hair and a grin, reached out as if to grab her arm.

"Stay back! Stay away from me!" Elsa had her hands raised towards the strangers. They stepped back in shock. Ice and snow spilled from her fingertips and then faltered. The magic sparked uncontrollably, shimmering blasts of ice following in her wake.

One of the boys, spoke in what Elsa could only assume was a questioning tone to the girl, who looked very much like him. The girl made a unintelligible comment and snickered.

Before there was a chance for either Elsa or the boy to reply, there was a loud bang behind her. The black beast had followed her. It appeared to have burst through the wall of the house.

"Hey!" A voice called. A young man was running towards them from the direction of the village. He too tried to speak to her, his words seemingly soft and gentle. He was trying to reassure her.

Elsa glanced from him to the others. She kept her hands raised defensively. _Who are these people?_

"Toothless!" The man called out. The black creature sprang forwards like a cat and settled next to his master. He used the same reassuring tone again, but for all Elsa knew, he was telling her that her death would be swift.

She looked around again, still wary, taking a step back. Where she had previously stood was a sheet of ice. The man stared at it for a moment before speaking again. He was tall, and had dark brown hair, with eyes of a green hue. The fact he had spoken to her the most, led Elsa to conclude that he was the leader of this particular group. The only word she understood as he was speaking was 'Hiccup'.

Seeing a gap between the man and his friends, Elsa flicked her hand towards his feet and took off running. She didn't make it far before a heavy weight slammed into her, pushing her to the ground. The black creature was on top of her. She struggled, trying to get away from it. The creature made an odd sound and then it licked Elsa's face. She made a noise of disgust and fright, only for it to lick her again. The teenagers who had followed the beast were laughing.

Elsa was humiliated. Humiliated and terrified. She didn't know where she was, who she was with or what happened to her while she had slept. Elsa began to tremble under the beast, silent tears beginning to slip down her face, mixing with the sweat that had begun to leak from her pores again. 'Toothless' was given another command and he sat up, his tongue out. He gave the appearance of a very large, very reptilian, puppy.

Elsa backed away, only to be met by a hand on her shoulder. The young man was there and he helped her get to her feet. He took a piece of cloth from his jacket and gently, and slowly, wiped her face of his pet's slimy saliva. Her eyes quickly darted away from his and Elsa noticed that a crowd had formed around them. There was no way to go.

A large man with only one hand and one leg stepped forward from the crowd. He addressed them both, though only the young man could understand Himyarites begin with. But then he said "Norse?"

Elsa turned to the man next to her, who still had a hand on her shoulder. He was frowning. "Do you speak Norse? Can you, uh, understand?"

Elsa nodded, shocked that she could indeed understand him.

"My name is Hiccup. I'm the Chief of this island. We're going to go inside now. Will you please come with me so we can talk?" Elsa hesitated, but reasoned she didn't have much of a choice.

Once they had returned to the house from where Elsa had escaped, Elsa was steered towards a table by Hiccup and was forced to sit down. She felt tired now and didn't try to resist. Her eyes were sore from her crying and she was startled when she realised she'd ran outside in a very thin dress. A bowl of stew and it's utensils were placed in front of her, along with a cup of ale.

Chief Hiccup sat down opposite her. "What's your name?"

"Elsa."

They sat in silence for a while, not saying anything. Toothless gave his master a nudge that sent him face first into the table. He sputtered out a complaint to the beast in his native language, before giving a small apologetic smile in Elsa's direction.

"What is he?" Elsa asked quietly.

Hiccup smile grew wider and he patted Toothless' neck. "Toothless is a Night Fury, a dragon. I'm going to assume they don't have dragons where you come from?"

Elsa quickly shook her head. The silence was uncomfortable and Elsa fidgeted in her seat.

Hiccup took a breath and said: "Do you remember much about what happened to you?" He got another shake of her head. He sighed. He seemed to accept the fact that she wasn't in the mood to talk when he pushed her bowl towards her. "Eat something. You've been asleep here for at least three days, maybe even longer. You eat and I'll talk okay?"

"A ship was headed towards the island a few days ago." He continued. "The men on that ship had you bound to a post, despite you not being very well. They demanded that I trade with them, a dragon in exchange for you. These men were sell swords, hired to do someone else's dirty work. I tricked them, saying I would think about it, but they needed to find a more worthy object to trade to get a dragon. No offence meant at that, of course." He blushed, but carried on. "You needed a healer right away and our Elder, Gothi, has been taking care of you. Toothless had been standing guard while I held a meeting, so I'm sorry that he frightened you so. Aside from that, I don't know anything about you."

Elsa pushed her bowl forward, her stomach churning. "But where's Anna?" She whispered.

"Anna?" The Chief repeated.

"Yes, Anna. I need Anna." Elsa sobbed, fresh tears falling down her face. Hiccup looked utterly confused.

* * *

 _Who's Anna?_ Hiccup thought.

* * *

Underground, it was damp, dark, and quite frankly it smelled rather unpleasant. Astrid followed her guide through the tunnels, a winding path. At the end of the path was a small room, carved into the earth. The guides backed off and told Astrid to call out for them when she was ready to leave. Astrid nodded in understanding and walked forward. In the torchlight, the outline of someone could be seen sat hunched in the corner.

"Hello?" She whispered.

That someone flinched at the noise and tried to move further into the darkness. "No, no, it's okay, I'm only here to talk to you."

"What do you want?" They asked, their voice breaking mid sentence.

Astrid reached in the bag at her side and took out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and reached forward to pass it to the prisoner. "Do you know this woman?"

A small hand shot out and snatched the paper. Unable to see in the shadows, the person moved forward into the light. A slight girl with strawberry-blonde hair stared at the paper, her bruised eyes wide.

"Elsa."


	3. Melt

**Hi!**

 **I really struggled with this one (which is why it's a little shorter than the others D:) but I also want to make a point of saying that things aren't going to progress super quickly, I want there to be some development between Hiccup and Elsa before, you know, HICCELSA SHIPPING. I will explain what has happened to some of the other characters, including: Anna, Kristoff, Olaf etc.**

 **Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! A huge smile appears on my face whenever I see that someone cares about this little fanfic of mine!^-^ THANKYOU!**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own characters belonging to either Disney or Dreamworks. Hopefully one day I'll help design some characters for them, but not today.**

 **[Edit] Oh! I forgot to ask! If anyone would be really nice to Beta for me or make me a cover, I would really really appreciate it! :D**

* * *

The next morning Hiccup and the Princess, Elsa, walked along the outskirts of the village. There were fewer people and dragons out this way, which would make it much easier on Hiccup to try and gather some information from Berk's newest guest.

"Where are you from?"

"The East."

"Where about in the east? Do you think you could show us on a map?"

"That depends on how good your maps are."

Hiccup sighed. Elsa wasn't cooperating nearly as much as he had hoped. He couldn't really blame her for being hesitant to trust him. The treatment she had received from the No Man's Clan had probably ruined any chance he had of making a good impression. Not that he wanted to make a good impression for himself. She was a princess! They could of had an alliance.

"Can you at least explain how you ended up on that ship?"

Elsa rubbed at some of the dirt on her hands. Still being modereately unwell, Elder Gothi had recommended that she not do anything too strenuous for the time being. This included bathing with the strangers whose home she was staying in. "It's a little hazy. Our land had been attacked every few days for a few weeks. Lots of villages were burned to the ground."

"That sounds a lot like dragons."

She looked up. "I know now that that would be a suitable explanation; but we were attacked in the night. The castle was full of smoke and Anna and I were taken. I didn't see much, just the men who took Anna and I."

"The No Mans Clan?"

"I think so, they didn't exactly introduced themselves. I don't know what they did with Anna, the last I remember seeing of her was her unconscious body in my arms. Next I woke I was tied to a post, at sea. What do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know." Vikings had a notorious history of pillaging and raping and taking everything that they saw as valuable. Many raiders would take women and slaughter the men and children. He shuddered to think that someone would do this but with the force of dragons.

"I hope she's okay, wherever she is. I can't think of anything else. I'm worried that I might lose control again." She curled her fingers into fists, as if trying to suppress the ice that Hiccup knew she could summon in seconds.

"How did you get your powers? We've never seen anything like them." Of course, there were stories of people having magical powers like Elsa. Most were in ancient stories and legends, of gods and monsters.

"I was born with them. For a long time I hid myself away from the world because of them." Her face looked pained.

"Why?"

"I hurt Anna."

Once more, a silence fell over the pair. Most of their walk had been in an awkward silence. They continued at slow, but steady pace, heading towards the houses near the cliff's edge. The sea churned below, Hiccup reasoning that a storm was brewing. The sky was grey and cloudy, the odd spatter of rain falling from the sky.

"Who's Astrid?" Elsa's change of topic hung in the air for several long moments. Hiccup had been expecting some sort of question from her about Astrid. Hiccup's friends had been loudly comparing the two over the fire the previous evening. The young Chief wouldn't at all be surprised if she had heard their conversation: they had been speaking her language after all.

"She's my-" Hiccup paused, unsure of what to say. "She was my girlfriend."

"Don't you have arranged marriages in this land?"

Hiccup flushed. His father had hoped that one day Astrid would become part of their family, but he had insisted that Hiccup find love on his own and make his own choices. "Some people do, but usually the Vikings go by a 'we do what we want' sort of attitude. Are you married or something?"

"Oh no. I mean, I'm sure if my parents were still alive they would have tried to arrange things for me and Anna. I guess it would probably fall to me to arrange something for Anna now, but Anna has Kristoff and I don't want to disturb their happiness."

"Who do you have though? Is it just you and you sister at home?"

"Yeah, she's the only family I have now. Well, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf." This surprised Hiccup. If Anna was the only living relative Elsa had, and Elsa was a Princess, did that make her sister a Queen?

"Who's Olaf?"

"Well...I sort of created him."

"What?" He stopped walking to stare at her. He had seen only a brief glimpse of her power, but the fact that she had created life was beyond anything he could have imagined.

"He's a snowman. He can walk and talk..."

"You can do that?!" Surprise, shock and awe rolled across his face in a tide of emotion. She seemed a little embarrassed when she saw his expression, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Yeah..kinda."

They paused as they reached the cliff. Fisherman were bringing in the day's catch held in huge nets by their dragons. Several boats could be seen trailing after them, holding more men and any equipment that may have been required. The dragons soared over them towards the opposite end of the village.

"Do you really not have dragon's where you live?" Hiccup had grown up with the presence of dragon's and it was strange to think of them not being there.

Elsa laughed. "No, but we do have Rock Trolls." It was good to hear her laugh. Last night, she had mostly either been in complete silence or cried. Her body was too weak for the stress and he had ended up carrying her upstairs to the bed. He sat with her for a while as she talked about her sister.

* * *

A dark shadow covered them as Toothless swooped down and knocked into Hiccup. Elsa backed off a little; Toothless, a dragon, was still strange to her. Hiccup traced his fingers across the spines on Toothless' back which retracted into the dragon's skin as the black creature stretched and wriggled.

"Toothless, this is Princess Elsa of the East. Elsa," He beckoned her to come forwards. "Elsa, this is Toothless, Night Fury and Alpha Dragon."

Elsa, playing along, did a little curtsy, which made both Hiccup and Toothless grin. Toothless eagerly moved forwards, his nose bumping into Elsa's hands. He sat back on his haunches staring at them, almost as if he was expecting something.

"What is he looking at?" Elsa turned to Hiccup, who looked just as confused as she felt. She lifted her hands up, all the while watching the dragon's eyes. He followed them with wide eyes, his tongue lolling out of his mouth slightly.

"Maybe he's curious about your magic?" Hiccup suggested. "You did some yesterday when he was there. Maybe he's just curious." He flushed again and coughed. "You don't have to show him though. I mean, you were worried about your control, and yeah sure, Toothless will sulk for a while but he'll be okay."

Elsa could sense from his tone that he didn't want her to do her magic just for Toothless, Chief Hiccup wanted to see her magic when she was actually in control of it. "It's okay," she said, "I need to practice."

Elsa turned her palm upwards in front of her. Elsa knew if she tried to force her powers, they would be dangerous. If she could just relax and let go, things would be okay. Inches above her skin, the air began to glow. White and blue snowflakes began to form, a tiny blizzard under her control. Toothless tried to catch the snowflakes with his tongue, making both Hiccup and Elsa laugh.

Several villagers stopped to watch as Elsa transformed the blizzard into a large, single snowflake. "If I threw this into the sky," She whispered to Hiccup, "Snow would cover the entire island." The glow of the magic reflected in Hiccup's eyes. As she looked at him, however, a twinge of pain shot through her head. The magic vanished as Elsa stumbled back.

"Elsa!" He moved forward to steady her. He let out a gasp:"Your arms."

Elsa glanced down at her arms as tendrils of blue began inching their way upwards across her skin.

"What is it? Is it your magic? Does this usually happen?"

Elsa frantically shook her head. The magic looked beautiful as it crept over skin, but as frost began to grow from each spiral Elsa began to panic.

"Gloves. I need gloves," She demanded looking straight at Hiccup. He gave a curt nod and shouted in his strange language to one of the villagers. The woman dashed inside the nearest shop, obviously sensing the urgency in her Chief's tone. The woman came out with a short pair of leather work gloves and handed them over.

Elsa held her glowing arms to her chest. "Could you put them down, please? I don't want to risk touching you."

Hiccup did as she asked and placed the pair of gloves at her feet. Elsa scooped them up as soon as he backed away and pulled them on. _Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel._

Elsa's head hurt. She felt dizzy and sick. "Chief Hiccup, I think it would be a good time to go back now."

* * *

"Do you know my sister?"

Astrid leaned against one of the tunnel walls, the torchlight barely reaching the young woman opposite her. Anna, held a very strong resemblance to her sibling. If they were healthy, it was likely they would both look very beautiful.

"I have seen her, but she wasn't awake when I left." Astrid sniffed.

Anna leaned closer. "Why did you leave?"

"My chief wanted to know where she was from." Astrid shrugged dismissively. "Someone would be looking for a lost princess."

Anna audibly sucked in a breath. "Princess? Elsa is the Queen! The Snow Queen."

"Why is she called that? Because of her hair?" The girl that Astrid had briefly seen was a wisp of a thing. To Viking's a Queen would be a powerful creature, able to make all those around her bend the knee and worship her. Very few Viking women ever achieved such power. But why would this girl's people call her The Snow Queen?

"No, she has powers. Magic. The control of snow and ice. That's also what turned her hair white. Once, she turned me to ice because she froze my heart." Anna smiled at this last part, but Astrid was horrified.

"What? That sounds like she's dangerous." Magic was uncommon in the Barbaric Archipelago. The closest thing they had was dragons, and they could be more than unpredictable.

"Oh, Elsa's a big softy. Well, aside from being able to make snow monsters and giant, pointy icicles. She won't hurt anyone though. She's in complete control of her powers."

Astrid doubted that. Both girls had been kidnapped from their home, and were the captives of strangers. If Astrid was in their position, she'd be pissed.

"Well, thank you." Astrid turned to leave. She didn't know this girl and thought there wasn't much use in having the manners to say goodbye. The thank you was because Anna had provided information, and that was what Astrid had come for.

"Wait!" Anna struggled forwards . "Can you take me with you? Back to Elsa?"

Astrid didn't turn around, but instead softly called over her shoulder. "No. They agreed that I could talk to you but nothing else. And besides, Elsa might be dead already, or sold to someone else."


End file.
